1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of athletic equipment and, in particular, to a novel golf club having a ball-striking head which is provided with open-ended grooves and passageways in order to conduct ram air through the head to reduce friction and drag as the club is swung by a golfer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a golf club having an elongated shaft which is held in the hand of a golfer at one end and a ball-striking head at its other end. The usual design and construction of the golf club head, particularly for a driver, includes a weighted mass having a front or forward flat surface intended to impact against a golf ball as the golfer swings the club through an arcuate path. In some instances, a circular plate is carried on the forward flat surface which is located in a special area known as the "sweet spot". Surrounding the "sweet spot" area is a flat surface against which the oncoming ram air impacts with the result that drag and friction slows the speed of the golfer's swing and therefore limits the forcible impact of the golf club head against the golf ball. Such a reduction in golf club swing speed greatly limits the distance that the ball may be driven from its starting point on a golf tee.
Some attempts have been made to reduce drag and friction by streamlining and aerodynamically shaping the golf club head so that laminar air flow about the outer surfaces of the head will reduce friction. However, the broad flat surface area on the front of the golf club head is a major speed limiting factor since the air resistance against the flat surface area greatly increases drag during the golfer's swing.
Reference is made to prior disclosures appearing in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,008,571; 4,809,982; 4,930,783; 3,468,544; 5,158,296. These prior golf club heads disclose straight air conducting passageways but do not relate the linear passageways to the arc or curvature of the golf club swing. Also, the relationship of the undersurface or sole of the head to the conduction of passing ram air with respect to passageways and aerodynamic control is not addressed. No recognition of the passageway inlet with respect to exhaust outlet or exit is disclosed in the prior noted patents.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel golf club head, particularly of the driver type, which includes frontal area reduction and means for reducing drag and for conducting oncoming ram air around or through the weighted mass of the club head so that friction and drag are eliminated or greatly reduced.